White Pearls
by thelovearesick
Summary: Entre sábanas blancas, encaje se encontraba resguardado un secreto, algo que no era dicho en voz alto, algo que se había originado con el pasar de los días. La feminidad era algo que no podía ignorarse.
1. Chapter 1

**White Pearls**

* * *

 _Entre sábanas blancas, encaje se encontraba resguardado un secreto, algo que no era dicho en voz alto, algo que se había originado con el pasar de los días. La feminidad era algo que no podía ignorarse._

* * *

La cama resonaba por los movimientos.

Una mujer rubia y de aspecto joven yacía sobre ella, con los brazos colocados de tal manera que su rostro estaba cubierto por sus muñecas, en un infortunado intento por mantener los sonidos apagados de su respiración y gemidos. Las sábanas se removían en un mar de movimientos continuos mientras una figura se encontraba escondida por entre las mismas.

La poca luz del cuarto se filtraba por una ventana cercana a la cama, recubierta con una ligera y transparente cortina azul cielo, teniendo un delicado estampado floral como diseño. La habitación era de un color cremoso, casi asemejando el blanco, teniendo muebles de madera antigua, un gran tocador, un par de sillas y un enorme ropero con una gran variedad de prendas y vestidos. Todos ellos impregnados de una feminidad propia de los años cincuenta, en donde las mujeres se dedicaban al hogar y al cuidado de los niños.

Un par de pantalones vaqueros se encontraban tirados sobre el piso alfombrado, siendo un elemento que desentona con el ambiente de la misma habitación. Una camisa de franela roja yacía a unos cuantos metros de la otra prenda, al igual que unos tenis deportivos desgastados y una mochila color café claro. Todo parecía ajeno, así como los gemidos que se esparcían por el ambiente, como olor a sudor y a humedad que emanaba de la piel de ambos amantes, sin poder contener el impulso casi natural de ceder a sus instintos y deseos.

La joven mujer rubia soltaba gemidos y sonidos agudos, intentando cubrir los labios rosados contra la palma de su mano en poco tiempo. Fuertes manos le sostenían con firmeza bajo las sábanas mientras un par de labios se encargaban de hacer un lento recorrido sobre las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo.

Pese a lo grandes y firmes de los dígitos contrarios, había gentileza y delicadeza por parte de los gestos contrarios, mientras intentaba por todos los medios atesorar ese preciado momento con el objeto de su deseo. Los dedos contrarios eran delicados, suaves y bastante hábiles.

— ¡Ah! —la joven mujer no podía dejar de sollozar. Había cierto sabor a prohibido en el acto. La mujer debajo de las sábanas logró dar con la íntima zona entre sus piernas, dejando que sus besos se volvieran mucho más húmedos y acelerados, logrando colocar su lengua por en medio de la sensible y suave zona de su ingle.

—Por favor, para... —decía la rubia mientras sus manos se ajustaban sobre las sábanas, alzando la cadera de manera automática, más como un grito de su excitación que como un acto premeditado. La joven de cabellos negros y largos sonrió ante ese te gesto, empezando a acelerar su ritmo mientras una de sus manos alcanzaba a alzarse hasta llegar a la altura de uno de los senos de su compañera. Eran delicados, firmes y suaves, del tamaño adecuado a su ver.

— ¡Edith! —soltó la voz chillona de su compañera mientras se retorcía cada vez más y más. En ese momento se había dado cuenta de lo sensible que traes la rubia entonces, logrando que sus dedos dieran un muy delicado y ligero apretón sobre el botón que conformaba el pezón izquierdo, logrando eructar el mismo en poco tiempo.

Era maravilloso, hermoso. Como un cuadro, como una pintura al óleo. Wendy era maravillosa. Su voz resonaba como si se tratase de un verdadero coro de ángeles. Todo lo que rodeaba a la joven mujer denotaba esa inocencia impropia, un rasgo distintivo que nunca creyó encontrar en alguien en algún momento. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por la tela, pero estaba casi segura de que el rostro de su compañera estaba enrojecido, casi notando las pequeñas lágrimas en su mirada sin siquiera dirigir su vista en su bello rostro.

—Relájate, cariño. Disfruta el momento, cierra los ojos y deja que me encargue de amarte como es debido —la voz era firme, hermosa. Había un cantar en su tono. Edith tenía una voz de lo más seductora y diferente. Grave en su estilo, pero suave al mismo tiempo. Wendy pensaba que se volvería loca en ese momento.

El azul de los ojos de Edith eran la cosa más hipnotizante de todas. Tan claros, tan profundos y expresivos, era una mezcla perfecta entre el frío del hielo y el calor que trae consigo tras una noche de caricias. Todo lo que rodeaba a Edith había resultado sumamente seductivo. Estaba seguro mayor no tenía intención de que ambas lograran llegar a este momento, pero había resultado que el poder de la casualidad había llevado las cosas hasta este extremo

La gentileza en cada uno de sus gestos era una de las cosas más curiosas y suaves que había sentido alguna vez la joven mujer, quien no podía ni abrir la mirada al experimentar tantas sensaciones en su cuerpo. Edith nunca daba tregua. Sus labios y lengua se movían con mucha determinación, logrando que poco tiempo la joven rubia se volviera un lío de sollozos y gemidos, mientras su cabeza terminaba por alzarse ante la constante estimulación recibida, empezando a sentir como su pierna era alzada al poco tiempo. Edith tenía las manos firmemente plantadas sobre su muslo y pecho.

—Relájate... —repitió, empezando a dejar una serie de ligeros besos sobre la suave piel de su pierna, antes de volver a su tarea de complacer y lamer por sobre la zona íntima, dejando que su lengua jugara con el punto sensible de su clítoris. Los sonidos de Wendy eran cada vez más elevados y acelerados, pudiendo distinguirse su respiración entrecortada y los múltiples espasmos que empezaban a aparecer en su cuerpo.

Había sudor, lágrimas, sollozos. Edith no quería parar. Sus labios encontraron diferentes caminos por sobre la blanca y suave piel, dejando que el sabor de la mujer rubia sobre su cama llenara su boca, intoxicando su cuerpo ante el sentimiento de tenerla para sí.

No se sentía merecedora para nada de ser testigo de aquellos sonidos, de atreverse entonces a levantar ligeramente la sábana por una fracción de segundo, notando como la bella figura de la joven se contraía de forma acelerada ante la excitación y el deseo, notando como sus profundos y tristes ojos castaños se cerraban en torno a su gesto, sin poder contener el gemido seco que broto desde su garganta. Wendy Park era toda una visión.

Sus actos se tornaron cada vez más acelerados y severos. Su lengua no daba tregua, así como sus labios y su boca, que terminaban por dar pequeñas succiones de vez en cuando, dejando que el aturdimiento apareciera en la voz de Wendy, atreviéndose a soltar su suave muslo para empezar entonces a usar sus dedos se igual forma, siempre hábil y dispuesta a complacer en todo sentido a la rubia.

—Eres tan hermosa, tan bella…no tienes idea de lo hermosa que eres…—mencionaba con la voz entrecortada ante su propio deseo. Nunca se había sentido tan instintiva, dejando que sus emociones más básicas fueran las que dominaran completamente el momento. Todo le indicaba que su único objetivo era _devorar_ entera a Wendy, hacerla gemir su nombre. Hacerla pedir más.

Wendy era un desastre tras otro. Sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados, sintiendo las lágrimas brotar hasta dar con las sábanas blancas. Su cabello estaba esparcido de manera que sus mechones dorados terminaban por desparramarse por todo su rostro. Edith empezó a meter con cuidado su dedo, intentando no ser demasiado brusca con la joven, conteniendo el impulso casi natural de dejarse llevar por el momento, buscando mantenerse tranquila, respirando entrecortadamente en el proceso. La visión de Wendy no ayudaba para nada.

—Edith, por favor…s-siento que voy a explotar…—

—Hazlo. Hazlo para mi…—las palabras de Edith fueron el indicador ante el aumento de sus movimientos. Wendy Sentía que podría explotar en cualquier momento. Sus caderas se levantaban en espasmos acelerados mientras su espalda formaba un muy ligero arco, dejando que sus movimientos acelerados revolvieran más las sábanas, sin estar consciente del desastre que ambas formaban en ese momento. Eran todo un lio.

La respiración de Wendy era cada vez más acelerada. Sabía que estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo, pese a su intento por contenerse más y aguantar más aquella ola de sensaciones. Edith no le daba tregua alguna, ya que sus movimientos eran acelerados, un poco bruscos. Ya no podía contener más su ansia, ya que los movimientos y ruidos que Wendy soltaba era algo sobre estimulante.

Un ruido bastante elevado broto por entre los rosados labios de la joven mujer, dejando que su cadera se alzara mientras su cuerpo mismo terminaba por acomodarse de tal manera sobre la cama que parecía una especie de puente, siendo estilizado y delgado, bastante bien formado, con curvas sutiles pero definidas.

Edith alzó ligeramente las sábanas al escuchar el desastre, siendo testigo mudo de aquel hermoso espectáculo frente a sus ojos, sintiendo como aquella visión era lo suficientemente poderosa como para ser preservada en sus recuerdos para siempre. Posó suavemente una de sus mejillas por sobre uno de los suaves muslos, descubriendo poco a poco su cabeza. Una sonrisa se asomaba en su semblante.

—Eres perfecta —comentó en voz suave y delicada, dejando un par de besos sobre la tensa piel, intentando relajar a la joven mujer tras su liberación. Wendy abrió lentamente sus ojos, enfocando su vista cansada sobre el semblante ajeno.

Edith era sin lugar a dudas la mujer más hermosa e impresionante que había visto. Su altura, complexión y elegancia eran equiparables al porte de una especie de modelo, teniendo las facciones definidas, con pómulos pronunciados y bella tez pálida. Su cascada de rizos negros caía a cada lado de su rostro, dejando ver el particular brillo de la azul mirada, que parecía perderse en su figura, admirando cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo. Wendy se sentía sumamente expuesta en este punto.

—No digas esas cosas. No soy perfecta —contestó con voz cansada mientras empezaba a liberar su rostro de la maraña de mechones rubios, intentando aliviar un poco el calor que sentía. Su piel estaba caliente y humedecida por el sudor. Necesitaba un baño urgente, pensó, mientras usaba una de sus manos para abanicar su cara.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de té helado, cariño? Te vez acalorada. —Edith terminó por alzarse lentamente hasta quedar a la altura del rostro contrario. Sus manos se posaron con delicadeza sobre las mejillas contrarios, acariciando superficialmente los labios con el pulgar derecho. Wendy sentía que su rostro ardía nuevamente, pero por motivos ajenos a su temperatura corporal.

—N-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien Edith…—comentaba con voz baja y entrecortada, mirando con detenimiento como la mayor ensanchaba ligeramente su sonrisa, sin poder evitar el gesto de acercarse a sus labios lentamente, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros.

—Quizás te parezca asqueroso que…—el comentario no fue terminado por Edith, quien se sorprendió y abrió más los ojos al sentir los labios de Wendy chocar contra sus labios. El beso era impulsivo, más como un roce que como otra cosa, sin poder evitar empezar un lento ritmo mucho más suave y delicado en poco tiempo. Los labios de Wendy siempre eran en lo particular suaves y delicados.

La rubia tenía una belleza natural muy destacable. Era escaso su maquillaje, con apenas un poco de delineador en ocasiones y un suave brillo labial en sus labios, más no era necesario nada más para destacar su atractivo. Su cabello llegaba a sus hombros, estando casi siempre recogido por una coleta o un chongo despeinado. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que siempre lleva prisa, por lo cual su apariencia no estaba entre una de sus preocupaciones, portando jeans, camisas de botones, tenis desgastados y llevando un bolso que era más parecido a una mochila en todo caso. Su estatura era baja y su cuerpo pequeño, con caderas apenas marcadas y estrecha cintura

El contraste era evidente al notar la forma en la cual se vestía y actuaba Edith Gluskin. Vestidos delicados y suaves llenaban su guardarropa. Su cabello estaba impecablemente peinado, llegando a la altura de su espalda. Su figura era destacable en cada una de sus prendas, siendo poseedora de un par de largas piernas, caderas marcadas, estrecha cintura y prominentes senos. Wendy había quedado impactada por su belleza, pero más aún por la pulcritud de su apariencia. El detalle de las perlas blancas sobre su cuello era una de las cosas más distintivas, dejando entrever la sofisticación que emanaba de la mujer, siendo el estereotipo de mujer perfecta de una década pasada.

Ambas eran completamente contrarias en todo sentido.

La personalidad de Edith era animosa, siempre platicando de sus diversas actividades, estando dispuesta a participar activamente en las diferentes actividades de su vecindario. Había soñado desde pequeña con la boda perfecta, los hijos perfectos y la vida ideal, al más puro estilo del sueño americano.

Wendy era seria, tímida y retraída. Sus silencios eran muy prolongados. No se sentía entusiasta por participar en muchas actividades a decir verdad. Le encantaba ver a sus amigos y poder platicar con ellos, pero no era muy su fuerte ser el centro de atención. Le era indiferente hasta cierto punto todo lo que rodeaba a las normas "sociales" o a la idea de tener las cosas en un momento dado todas las mujeres habían soñado, más sin embargo, las cosas se habían dado por si solas.

La forma en la cual ambas mujeres se habían conocido era sumamente irónica y, hasta cierto punto, _cruel_. Wendy había estado buscando desesperadamente a alguien que diseñara vestidos y diferentes cosas, no teniendo suerte en encontrar en el sector de su ciudad. Algunas personas le habían recomendado a cierta mujer que elaborada hermosos vestidos, teniendo diseños exclusivos, diseñados incluso por ella misma.

En cuanto supo la dirección, Wendy se embarcó en aquella búsqueda, sintiendo el nerviosismo inicial que se experimenta al enfrentarse a lo desconocido. Nunca había una mujer que se preocupara por las cosas relacionadas con la moda o con aquel tipo de detalles, por lo que se sentía torpe, inexperta y sobre todo ignorante ante el tema. Tocó con nerviosismo la puerta. Edith Gluskin no contaba con un local propio, haciendo sus pedidos mediante su hogar. La casa era enorme, de color blanca con detalles en azul, teniendo un enorme pórtico en la entrada, un bello jardín en los alrededores. Hasta incluso el vecindario se sentía limpio y tranquilo, como si hubiera entrado a una especie de portal a otra época o algo por el estilo.

La mujer que la recibió era impresionante. Una sonrisa firme y suave se enmarcaba en su semblante mientras le daba la bienvenida de la manera más cordial posible. El piso era alfombrado. La casa olía a galletas recién hechas y Wendy había encontrado a la persona que diseñaría _su vestido de novia._ La ironía del primer encuentro se encontraba firmemente grabada en los recuerdos de ambas mujeres, quienes habían empezado a frecuentarse, hablando de telas, de diseños, de detalles.

Wendy tenía un nerviosismo propio de una novia primeriza que a Edith simplemente le parecía adorable. Había estado apoyando en todo lo posible a la joven mujer, estando dispuesta a acentuar ese encanto natural que en tantos halagos había mencionado. Wendy se sentía muy nerviosa. Nunca en su vida la habían llenado de halagos de esa forma, haciendo comentarios de lo hermosa que luciría, de lo bello que sería cada detalle para su gran día, suponiendo que todo eso era parte de la rutina de Edith, quien estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con las futuras novias y sus consecuentes damas de honor.

Había una unión que ambas atribuían al trato que las mujeres tienen entre ellas, donde los comentarios amables y los roces ocasionales eran comunes, teniendo la manía de compartir momentos que ya no iban encaminados al propósito original de la visita. Wendy sentía que podía compartir muchas de sus preocupaciones con sus preparativos ante la mujer de las blancas perlas, dejando que sus miedos se infiltran en su tono de voz, muestra de su inseguridad y reacción al enfrentarse a los nuevos retos que su vida tenía en este momento.

—No debes preocuparte, cariño. Todo saldrá bien —habría dicho Edith, con una de sus sonrisas radiantes, ofreciendo un par de galletas más o un poco más de té, siendo el estereotipo de la mujer que Wendy nunca llegaría a ser, entre la feminidad de sus gestos y la belleza de su apariencia.

Los días pasaron y ambas mujeres se hicieron verdaderamente unidas. El vestido era algo impresionante ante los ojos de Wendy, quien no podía creer lo que el espejo le revelaba ante cada día de prueba, quedándose boquiabierta ante el talento que la mujer de rizos negros hacían tan detalladamente con sus manos, siendo una verdadera experta en resultar cada detalle, por más minúsculo que este fuera. Había encaje, flores bordadas sobre un blanco fondo, un ceñido corset que se acentuaba sobre su cuerpo, además de una hermosa caída por sobre sus caderas, dando el efecto perfecto para que su cuerpo resaltara de manera bastante favorable a su figura. Edith era un genio.

—Esto…es…es hermoso Edith —había dicho durante una particular tarde, dejando que su rostro cargado de asombro se asentara en su semblante, sin poder ocultar las pequeñas lágrimas que aparecían en sus claros ojos.

—Para nada. Yo no tengo todo el crédito de esto, sin la mujer indicada para portarlo, este vestido no resaltaría de la misma manera. Falta un detalle importante…—había contestado Edith, colocándose en frente de la rubia mientras posaba con una delicadeza indescifrable el hermoso velo con detalles lilas sobre la cabellera abundante de Wendy, dejando que esté terminara por enmarcar la fineza y delicadeza de sus facciones.

La sonrisa de Edith se extendía con gracia y orgullo. Se sentía verdaderamente contenta con su trabajo, dejando que sus ojos se conectaran con la pureza de la mirada de Wendy. Su sonrisa desapareció casi al momento. Quizás se había esforzado demasiado en el vestido. Las manos de Edith encontraron su camino por sobre el rostro de la joven, dejando que el inevitable acto de rozar sus labios se diera. Los ojos de Wendy se abrieron impresionados mientras sus manos se plantaron firmemente sobre los brazos de la mujer contraria. Había olvidado como respirar.

Edith reaccionó al poco tiempo, abriendo los ojos al momento de soltar el rostro contrario, retrocediendo de forma acelerada con un semblante de horror en su cara. No sabía que la había orillado a hacer aquel acto de pura estupidez e impulso. Wendy parecía estar en el mismo estado.

—Wendy…lo siento…—mencionó con arrepentimiento en su voz, sin saber muy bien que agregar. Ambas mujeres parecían estatuas en este punto, sin saber cómo reaccionar a aquel acto.

La mirada de Wendy bajó lentamente. Edith podía ver las lágrimas asomarse, mientras con manos torpes empezaba a intentar deshacer el amarre del vestido por la espalda. Edith se acercó a paso muy lento a intentar ayudarle, pese al nerviosismo y miedo inicial que mostró Wendy al verla acercarse.

No hubo despedida, ni gestos posteriores, ni postres ni conversaciones. En un silencio absoluto Wendy Park había abandonado aquella estancia, sin atreverse a mencionar algo respecto al extraño suceso de esa tarde. Edith se sentía como la persona más estúpida del mundo. ¿Cómo era posible que se permitiera llegar a tal extremo? Se había dado cuenta que el sentimiento que tenía por aquella joven mujer inexperta había despertado una naturaleza que nunca creyó poseer.

Había habido indicadores en sus detalles, como el sentir diferentes aquellos roces, aquellas caricias, aquellos gestos tan suaves y sutiles entre ambas. Las tardes eran más amenas con Wendy. Los días eran diferentes siempre que sabía que Wendy iría. Su mirada, su voz, la suavidad de su personalidad, la forma en la cual mostraba inseguridad por las cosas más simples. Todo esto lo encontraba genuinamente adorable y bello, sin poder evitar el sonreír al recordar cada detalle al finalizar su día, con el firme pensamiento de que Wendy era sin duda una mujer con una belleza diferente, siendo atractiva de una forma en la cual ni ella misma era consciente.

Edith Gluskin siempre había ansiado encontrar al indicado para forma una familia, pero resulta ser que había encontrado todas esas características en una persona que era de su mismo sexo, en una persona que en definitiva _nunca podría ser suya._

Rejuntó el vestido del suelo y con mucha suavidad lo colocó en el maniquí que yacía en su taller. Había material y restos de la tela acomodados en lugares estratégicos, un par de máquinas de coser se encontraban a cada lado de la amplia habitación, con enormes ventanales y cortinas de encaje blanco. El vestido era bello, pensó, pero no era comparable a la belleza propia de Wendy, quien era la que genuinamente lo llenaba de brillo y armonía. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras grandes lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, dejando que su cabeza se apoyara sobre el maniquí.

Había arruinado todo, en muchos sentidos, por la debilidad de su carne, por el poco tacto de sus actos. Había perdido un cliente, una amable y más que suave compañía que alegraba sus tardes y sus mañanas, pero sobre todas las cosas lo que más le dolía era la idea de perder de vista para siempre a la joven rubia, arruinando con eso el comienzo de su amistad.

El vestido sería recogido durante el jueves. La boda se llevaría a cabo el fin de semana siguiente, por lo que las cosas necesitaban quedar en orden ya.

Sabía que Wendy iría por el vestido entonces, ya estaba todo pagado y arreglado, empaquetado para que su propietaria lo recogiera únicamente. Edith no pretendía mencionar palabra alguna, dejando que Wendy fuera libre de decidir lo que sería mejor para ella. Tenía bien en claro que quizás esa sería su última interacción con la joven mujer, pero se mantendría firma en su decisión, manteniéndose al margen de cualquier comentario o reacción por parte contraría, estando dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

La puerta sonó al poco tiempo y Wendy Park apareció al poco tiempo frente a ella. Edith tenía una postura rígida al abrir la puerta, más intentó relajarse al poco tiempo, dejando que la mujer pasara, dando las buenas tardes de forma formal y fría.

—Buenas tardes, Wendy. Tu vestido está listo en aquella caja sobre el sofá. Puedes llevártelo este mismo hoy mismo. Si tienes algún problema o emergencia de último momento con el vestido, puedes llamarme —comentó con tono tajante, dejando que su mirada se cargara de una indiferencia impropia en sus antiguos tratos con Wendy. Era mejor así.

Wendy se giró en ese momento en su dirección, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Edith no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo definir su semblante, notando como la joven mujer daba un par de pasos en su dirección, mostrando el vestigio de lo que fue una sonrisa en su rostro. Wendy se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro contrario, alzando sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Edith, dejando que sus labios se encontraran en un gesto que era tan natural para ambas que no tardó en ser correspondido.

Las manos de Edith encontraron su camino por sobre las caderas y cintura de su compañera, sin poder evitar mover sus labios en torno a la suavidad de los labios contrarios, sintiendo como si fuera una adicta ante esta nueva droga. Tenía que controlar su ansiedad, tenían que pensar bien las cosas.

—Wendy, esto es...tan…—Wendy no le daba tregua esta vez. Sus labios se volvieron a unir una, otra y otra vez, sin querer escuchar razones. No quería escuchar. No quería pensar. No quería hacer otra cosa que no fuera besar los labios de Edith Gluskin. Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error tras otro, pero no quería pensar en ello. Era egoísta en muchos sentidos, pero no podía parar. Había tenido esta necesidad desde hace semanas atrás, sin atreverse a admitir abiertamente la enorme atracción física y emocional que había adquirido hacía la mujer contraría.

Las ropas empezaban a estorbar a medida que las mujeres subían a tropezones por las escaleras. Había descontrol y mucha necesidad, pero sobre todo había un sentimiento mutuo que nunca fue mencionado. Que era sobreentendido. Edith creyó que podía derretirse ante la visión de Wendy despojada de todas sus prendas, teniéndola tendida sobre su cama, queriendo admirar para siempre cada semblante y gesto proveniente de la excitación y el deseo de su piel. Quería ser egoísta para poder retenerla aquí mismo, estar siempre en sus brazos, probar para siempre sus labios y perderse en la gentileza y ternura de su mirada. Vaya que quería volverse completamente egoísta.

El momento había pasado y el beso había terminado. Edith posó su frente sobre la frente contraria, sin querer soltar el rostro de Wendy en ese instante. Sentía la respiración de Wendy calmarse, chocar contra su piel y sus labios, sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro lento al momento, creyendo que nunca volvería a sentir aquella sensación se seguridad y cariño con nadie, además de la sensación de pertenencia.

Wendy se sentía tan suya, pese a estar consciente de que quizás había llevado demasiado lejos aquella fijación, como si hubiera sacado ventaja de los temores e inseguridades de la joven mujer ante su nerviosismo. Edith no quería perder detalle de cada momento durante ese lapso de tiempo, atreviéndose a limpiar con sus dedos las mejillas enrojecidas y húmedas por las gotas de las lágrimas contrarías. Quizás este sería uno de sus gestos de despedida.

—Eres perfecta, aunque no lo creas. Eres la mujer más bella que he visto. —Repetía la mayor, sintiendo como un nudo en su garganta aparecía. Wendy se sentía de la misma manera, sin querer perder el contacto visual con ese par de bellos ojos azules. Ambas se levantaron, empezando a colocarse nuevamente sus prendas, sin cruzar palabra alguna por el momento. Todo se había dicho sin palabras en aquel cuarto, dejando que sus cuerpos fueran los que expresaran cada emoción y sentimiento que ambas habían adquirido con su encuentro.

En la entrada el ambiente se volvía cada vez más denso. Wendy tenía la caja con el hermoso vestido sobre sus manos, sintiéndose impropia de tomarlo después de aquel momento entre ambas. Se sentía como la peor persona del mundo por aquello, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas brotaran a mares por sobre sus mejillas. Edith empezó a hablar.

—Lo hice más ligero en la parte de abajo para que te fuera más fácil caminar al altar. Le puse algunos detalles florales al tocado y al velo de último momento, espero no te moleste eso. —

—Eres maravillosa….no puedo…yo…—Wendy rompió en un torrente de lágrimas y sollozos sin control. Edith retiró el vestido de sus manos, dándose el permiso de rodear a la joven mujer entre sus brazos. Las grandes lágrimas manchaban su vestido, dejando un rastro de humedad sobre su busto. Su cabeza terminó por apoyarse sobre la cabeza contraría, dejando suaves suspiros y caricias por sobre la espalda contraria, sin poder evitar aspirar el suave aroma a fruta de su cabello. Wendy se sentía tan frágil entre sus brazos.

—Tu eres la maravillosa aquí, Wendy. Me siento impropia de tenerte, de admirarte, siento que te fallé terriblemente…que dañe tu confianza conmigo. —

—No digas esas cosas…—las palabras de Wendy sonaban afectadas por su voz entrecortada. Edith alzó su barbilla, empezando a limpiar su rostro, regalando una sonrisa suave y gentil. Las lágrimas hicieron que el rostro de Wendy se enrojeciera. Todo lo que rodeaba a Wendy la hacía lucir adorable ante sus ojos.

—Debes ir a casa, debes descansar y estar preparada para tu gran día. —

Edith soltó a Wendy, dejando que la mujer escapara de sus manos. Sintió un vacío en ese momento, sintiendo como si Wendy fuera la pieza que embonaba a la perfección entre sus brazos. Wendy tomó el vestido y se fue al instante, siendo testigo de cómo se alejaba en su pequeño auto azul y descuidado. Se había prometido a sí misma no llorar por su partida, fuera cual fuera el resultado de aquella reunión.

El destino a veces era cruel, pensó, permitiéndole por una breve fracción de tiempo el tener a su lado a aquella inusual y encantadora mujer, sin poder evitar pasar uno de sus dedos por sobre su collar de perlas blancas. Quien lo sabría, quizás con el tiempo aprendería a lidiar con aquella pérdida.


	2. Chapter 2

Las amo

* * *

Sentía que sus piernas dolían a medida que se alejaba del lugar. Hablo tenido suerte de poder encontrar sus llaves y de haber encargado su automóvil con Madison, ya que de otra forma no hubiera podido lograrlo. No se sentía en condiciones de conducir, pero no había otra opción. Sus zapatos de tacón resonaban en el pavimento, sin importarle el dolor que ocasionaban en sus pies cansados. Poco le importaba en realidad todo el dolor físico que pudiera experimentar en ese momento, de alguna forma sabía que lo merecía en cierto modo.

Podía escuchar el sonido de las voces llamarle, sin querer girar su vista en dirección a ellas. No quería saber nada, ni escuchar algo relacionado con el acto de egoísmo que estaba cometiendo. Wendy se encontraba aturdida, asustada, como si el mundo se estuviera terminando en ese momento. Sus ojos ardían y su corazón se sentía a punto de salirse por su pecho.

Su hermoso vestido blanco se ajustaba en un bello escote en forma de corazón sobre sus pequeños y firmes pechos, alzándose y bajando ante la acelerada y errática respiración que la rubia tenía. Gruesas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero la rubia intentaba mantenerse fuerte, intentaba mantenerse firme.

Aceleró al poco tiempo, pese al temblor en sus manos y el adormecimiento en sus piernas.

La gente estaba preocupada, sorprendida. Había temido ante las reacciones, pero una sensación de libertad. Por un breve y poderoso momento se dio la libertad de sonreír muy ligeramente. Estaba orgullosa de su valentía, pese a sentir que iba ligado a una enorme estupidez. Su casi futuro esposo debía tener un montón de preguntas y pesadez, siendo ella la propietaria de ese sentimiento. Claro que merecía una buena explicación, más no se sentía en condiciones de hablar con alguien en ese momento, no al menos con alguno de los invitados y presentes de la recepción. Tenía a alguien más en mente en ese momento.

-.-

Edith se encontraba haciendo galletas en su cocina. Su apariencia era menos formal que otros días. Su vestido color celeste combinaba con el tocado sobre su cabello. La luz de la tarde se filtraba por la ventana, notando como el sol desaparecía lentamente sobre el horizonte. La noche estaba por llegar.

Paso un brazo cansado por sobre la zona de su antebrazo, en donde un muy pequeño tatuaje yacía escondido en la parte interna de su brazo. Era una pequeña flor violeta, una lila. Había sido un arranque de locura al momento de hacerlo, pero no se arrepentía en realidad de la delicadeza del detalle. Era su flor favorita y sentía que pese a desencajar con lo tradicional de su apariencia, era algo delicado y agresivo, así como su personalidad.

Wendy había acariciado y besado el tatuaje con insistencia durante su encuentro. Las sábanas y almohadas aún olían a su cabello, a su piel.

La pelinegra suspiro.

Para este momento, Wendy debía estar frente al altar, siendo entregada por su padre, permaneciendo en los brazos de su futuro esposo, mirando enamorada e ilusionada su rostro mientras se prometían amor eterno.

A Edith siempre le habían gustado las bodas, siendo invitada en más de una ocasión a asistir para ver en todo su esplendor sus bellas creaciones. Esta imagen mental en particular le provocaba una gran amargura, sin embardo, además de un gran dolor. Debía aceptar que la rubia nunca había sido suya, pero la realidad de aquella afirmación la abrumaba y lastimaba de sobremanera.

Mantenerse ocupada en la cocina parecía la opción más razonable. Las galletas no eran en particular algo que consumiera a diario, pero bien podría donarlas a algún lugar de beneficencia o algo por el estilo, ya que seguir los procedimientos de su elaboración era lo que realmente la relajaba. No se sentía en condiciones en este momento de hacer nuevos pedidos.

Si era sincera consigo misma, la idea de permanecer cerca de detalles de boda iba a ser un recordatorio constante de aquello que sintió perdido en esos días. Era absurdo, pensó de igual manera, considerando que _Wendy Park nunca había sido suya en primera instancia._ Ella había sido una cliente y una buena y potencial amiga, y Edith había abusado de su confianza, había empezaba algo que ambas no pudieron detener y ahora se encontraba lamentándose por su propia estupidez y responsabilidad.

La idea de no volver a ver a Wendy era algo sumamente duro, pero necesario. Nada bueno podría salir de esa amistad ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, ya que siempre corría el riesgo de tener aquel sentimiento por la mujer, amando las maneras tan únicas en las cuales reaccionaban, el aroma de su cabello, la calidez de su sonrisa o esa forma tan particular en la cual, pese a no arreglarse para nada, siempre se miraba bastante hermosa ante su percepción.

La belleza natural era algo que resaltaba de maravilla en la rubia, siendo esta una de las múltiples razones por las cual terminó cediendo ante su encanto natural. Era una idiota, una completa idiota.

Escuchó la puerta sonar con un acelerado golpeteo sin saber que esperar, empezando a encaminarse lentamente hacía la puerta y quedándose sin aliento al ver a Wendy sobre su entrada, con el maquillaje corrido y el cabello despeinado. Su vestido de novia era levantado por sus propias manos para no ser arrastrado. Parecía cansada, agotada y sobre todo muy vulnerable.

Edith se había lamentado por un momento de haber hecho el vestido tan espectacular y tan bello, por haberse esforzado en esta creación más que en cualquiera de sus otros vestidos. Wendy era un ángel, toda una visión.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Wendy? Hoy es tu boda. Yo... —

—No pude hacerlo. —Fueron las palabras mencionadas por la rubia, tensando sus manos sobre su vestido blanco. Gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas ante el asombro de la mujer contraria, sin poder evitar sentirse conmovida y preocupada. —No pude. No pude, Edith. No pude decir que si... —

—Wendy... —respondió de forma automática mientras terminaba por posar ambas manos sobre sus delgados hombros. La mujer rubia parecía perder el control con aquel gesto.

—Soy lo peor...soy una persona horrible, egoísta…—

—No digas esas horribles cosas...—comentaba la mayor mientras la estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos. La metió lentamente a la casa, acariciando su espalda antes cerrar la puerta. Nadie más tenía que ser testigo de aquel encuentro. Nadie más tenía que ver aquellas caricias, aquella mirada de asombro y calidez que Edith mostró al poco tiempo al enfrentarse al hermoso rostro contrario.

—No pude hacerlo. Todo el tiempo estabas en mi mente, tu voz, tus ojos…tus manos…yo te quería ver, yo te…—

—Tranquila Wendy, estás temblando, ¿quieres una taza de té o...? —

—Te necesito a ti. Te amo, Edith. Yo te quiero a ti…—

Los gestos de Wendy amenazaban con una nueva sesión de lágrimas, pareciendo al borde de un colapso nervioso ante sus declaraciones. Edith sintió como una opresión en su pecho apareció ante todas las sensaciones que aparecían en ese momento. ¿Acaso se había robado a la novia prácticamente? Edith nunca, ni es sus más extrañas fantasías o ideas, había contemplado aquella posibilidad.

Sin ningún esfuerzo levanto al estilo nupcial a la menor, encaminándose a la escalera a paso firme y apresurado, siendo tirados los zapatos blancos en el proceso, sintiendo los brazos de Wendy rodear su cuello en poco tiempo. La imagen de sí misma cargando a una novia le resultó divertida de alguna manera, ya que siempre se había imaginado de alguna manera siendo llevada por su futuro esposo. Quien diría que encontraría esa cálida sensación y necesidad ahora, con una de sus clientes, siendo uno de los motivos por las cuales salió corriendo del altar en ese instante.

Wendy no parecía en las condiciones para responder a alguna de sus múltiples dudas, limitándose a abrir la puerta del baño con cautela, intentando mantener a la menor en sus brazos durante todo este proceso. Pese a la insistencia de Wendy de continuar abrazada a su cuello, la mayor logró colocarle suavemente sobre la taza del baño, empezando a abrir la llave del agua para llenar rápidamente la bañera, colocando algunas sales aromáticas y demás cosas que hicieran el ambiente mucho más cálido y ameno.

En su espera, Edith levantó lentamente a Wendy, colocándose justo detrás de ella mientras empezaba a desabrochar el vestido con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, dejándose perder por un momento en la sensación de calor que le invadía al ver aquella espalda descubierta frente a sus ojos, notando aquellos lunares oscuros que había besado hace apenas un par de noches, mientras el escote en forma de corazón era deslizado por sobre los pechos, la cintura y las caderas.

Un par de medias con liguero y ropa interior de encaje era lo que se resguardaba bajo el montón de tela de la falda, siendo este un detalle que no pasó desapercibido por Edith. Se sentía como una invasora, conociendo de antemano que esas prendas no habían sido colocadas para ser contempladas por sus ojos, sino para resguardarse al momento de la noche de bodas. Las manos de Edith temblaron al momento de retirar la prenda con cuidado, siendo reveladas más porciones de la suave y delicada piel contraria, deteniendo el impulso de acariciar más a fondo aquella suavidad, de besarla, de sentirla bajo sus toques. Debía contenerse.

Wendy temblaba como si la habitación estuviera bajo una ventisca, siendo notado esto por la mayor, quien con preocupación de tomo de las manos, acariciando con lentitud y ternura sus dedos, uno a uno. Wendy se miraba casi el triple de vulnerable en este momento, pareciendo un ciervo cegado por la luz de los faroles de un automóvil. Edith no sabía que decir en realidad.

—Tengo miedo…—mencionó débilmente la menor, encogiéndose en su lugar aún más. Una de las manos de Edith terminó por acariciar lentamente su mejilla, sintiendo la humedad de las lágrimas en el gesto. Una muy ligera sonrisa de formo en sus labios al notar a Wendy restregarse sobre su palma, como si de un gato se tratara. Siempre era tan adorable.

—Todo estará bien —comentó al momento, aunque bien sabía que estaba mintiendo. No sabía que tantos problemas llegarían con aquel acto, pero estaba dispuesta a afrontarlos. Estaba dispuesta a afrontar cualquier cosa que involucrara o amenazara directamente a Wendy en realidad.

Cerró las llaves del agua y ayudó a la menor a meterse al poco tiempo, procurando que la temperatura del agua no fuera ni muy caliente ni muy fría, intentando darle la mayor comodidad posible en ese momento. Sus manos empezaron a tomar una de las esponjas más cercanas, llenando la misma con una esencia de jazmín, siendo una fragancia que lograba relajara después de un largo día. Este había sido un día agotador para Wendy después de todo, siendo reflejo de eso sus ojos enrojecidos y su rostro inexpresivo. Edith estaba realmente preocupada por aquella expresión tan seca, no siendo propia de la menor.

La esponja quedó recubierta con una delicada espuma blanca, empezando entonces la particular tarde de darle un baño a Wendy Park, la mujer por la cual sentía un enorme cariño y un eminente enamoramiento, quien parecía en este momento desvanecerse ante cualquier acción, como si estuviera en una especie de crisis ansiosa. Quizás y ambas lo estaban experimentando.

Las manos de Edith siempre habían sido demasiado alargadas para su gusto. Siempre había considerado este un mal atributo, aunque le era realmente útil al momento de realizar sus prendas, dominando a la perfección la utilización de cada uno de sus dedos para entrelazar la tela, los hilos, las agujas y los diferentes materiales.

Sus manos está vez se encargaban de una tarea muy distinta, teniendo una especial dedicación en rozar los brazos, hombros y parte del torso contrario con mucha suavidad, como si en cualquier movimiento brusco pudiera herir la piel contraria, siendo de un material frágil bajo sus dedos. El vapor se extendía por todos lados ante la presencia del agua caliente y Edith no tardó mucho tiempo en sentir su rostro humedecido ante la sensación, notando como el cuerpo antes rígido de la rubia iba relajándose poco a poco hasta quedar reclinada suavemente sobre el respaldo de la tina. Los ojos de la rubia se dieron el permiso de cerrarse por un momento, aprovechando el gesto para lavar parte de su rostro y pasar con mucho cuidado un poco de agua, limpiando los restos de maquillaje y lágrimas de sus facciones delicadas.

Era sorprendente, pensó Edith, que pese a estar hecha un desastre, Wendy se las arreglara para lucir hermosa, teniendo una apariencia de lo más vulnerable en este punto. Era casi irreal que alguien pudiera parecer atractiva al momento de llorar. Quizás era sus emociones y enamoramiento quien estaba controlando su lado racional en realidad.

El rostro de Wendy fue revelado en una cascada de agua cálida, permitiéndose el abrir los ojos para mirar con semblante cansado a la mayor. Estaba agotada y eso era obvio, pero había un semblante diferente en esta ocasión. Había cierta aceptación, como si después de la tormenta hubiera una calma aparente.

Los dedos de Edith bailaron sobre los finos labios, suspirando antes de unir los suyos en un suave beso, sin importarle que algunas salpicaduras aparecieran sobre su vestido. Wendy sonrió sobre el gesto, correspondiendo el beso al momento.

—Yo también te amo —comentó la pelinegra al posar su frente sobre la frente contraria, suspirando nuevamente, dejando que sus manos jugaran lentamente con el humedecido cabello contrario, colocando uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, pese a que no lograba ver a detalle el rostro contrario al estar tan cerca una de la otra. Los ojos de Wendy eran una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto.

Muchas personas despreciaban los ojos castaños, creyendo que eran comunes y carentes de encanto, pero los ojos de Wendy eran una viva prueba de que aquella afirmación estaba completamente equivocada, siendo brillantes, luminosos, siendo el reflejo de cada una de las emociones que la rubia experimentaba, portando su timidez y su dulzura, además de su nerviosismo ante las cosas que no eran en definitiva su fuerte.

La mayor empezó a salpicar de besos todo el hermoso rostro, provocando que una ligera risa se escapara por parte de Wendy, sin poder contener el sentimiento de estrecharla entre sus brazos, dejando que la cabeza ajena se apoyara sobre su hombro.

—Me hubiera gustado que nos bañáramos juntas mejor —

—No estamos en condiciones, cariño, de hacer algo así. Apenas puedo mantener mis manos apartadas de ti en ese momento. No imagino como sería si nuestras pieles se…rozaran más directamente. No quiero abusar de su vulnerabilidad en este momento —

El rostro de Edith fue tomado en ese momento, siendo plantado un beso por parte de la menor, uno completamente diferente al inocente gesto de minutos atrás. Este estaba cargado de pasión, de necesidad, siendo más un acto primario que algo que en verdad había sido premeditado, encontrándose ambas mujeres en poco tiempo con los labios abiertos, siendo entrelazadas sus lenguas con hambre, mientras las manos de ambas parecían querer recorrer cada vez más la piel de la otra.

Edith tenía que ser sensata en este momento. Wendy estaba aturdida y necesitaba descansar en este instante, más que otra cosa de la que pudiera demostrar en realidad.

Su necesidad quizás era fruto de aquellas contradicciones que sentía, intentando mantener su lado racional por sobre todas aquellas necesidades que su propio cuerpo experimentaba. Debía ser fuerte, pensó. Debía ser fuerte por Wendy.

—Yo quiero que abuses de mi vulnerabilidad —comentó la menor al separarse, con voz entrecortada ante la falta de aire.

Sus pechos estaban al aire al levantarse ligeramente de la bañera, siendo un gesto premeditado para tentar aún más a la mayor, quien parecía no perder detalle de cada gesto por parte contraria. Wendy realmente estaba haciendo las cosas sumamente difíciles. _Tengo que ser fuerte_ , se repitió nuevamente, tomando una toalla cercana.

—No. —Fue la respuesta tajante de la mayor, empezando la tarea de los delgados mechones de cabello de la rubia.

Wendy suspiro, no muy contenta con aquella respuesta, pero colaborando con la compleja tarea de ser secada, siendo compleja en el sentido de que su cuerpo expuesto no era para nada algo que pudiera pasar como si nada para los atentos ojos azules de Edith Gluskin.

Una bata fue puesta sobre si figura, siendo llevada nuevamente a la habitación al estilo nupcial. Wendy podría acostumbrase a eso, pensó, nunca imaginando que sería llevada de aquella forma por una mujer, admirando la fuerza y la firmeza con la cual Edith le sostenía, sin ningún esfuerzo evidente.

La puerta fue abierta y Wendy fue colocada sobre la cama, mientras la mayor empezaba a buscar entre sus cajones un holgado camisón blanco y un cepillo de cabello, girándose en dirección de la menor, con una evidente duda en su semblante.

—Wendy, quieres que yo…—

—No, no es necesario. Puedo hacerlo, ya me siento menos…en crisis ahora —parecía que la tranquilidad había vuelto a su semblante, empezando a colocarse el camisón y a peinar su rubio cabello con lentitud, mirando de reojo como la mayor empezaba a colocarse su ropa de dormir de igual manera.

La figura de Edith siempre le resultaría fascinante. La mujer tenía curvas bastante pronunciadas, pareciendo una modelo en realidad, con sus facciones femeninas, su altura, sus caderas anchas, sus senos prominentes. Era como si la definición de la feminidad estuviera escrita en su rostro, siendo completamente contrario a si figura frágil, delgada y pequeña en porciones, como si tuviera lo justo de todo, a sus medidas poco agraciadas, no entendiendo muy bien por qué una persona como Edith podría fijarse en alguien así. El suspiro que salió de sus labios no pasó desapercibido por Edith, quien se acercó al estar cambiada, posando sus labios sobre los labios contrarios en un gesto delicado y suave. Edith siempre la trataba como si fuera de porcelana.

—Soy un completo desastre —comentó al estar frente a frente con la mayor, sin poder evitar pasar sus manos por sobre los rizos negros que caían en su espalda. Edith paso sus manos por sobre la delgada cintura, empezando a guiar a Wendy a la cama. Ambas mujeres terminaron acurrucada en poco tiempo, uniendo sus frentes y entrelazando sus dedos, mientras la sensación de las sábanas blancas cubriendo sus cuerpos las relajaba.

Wendy parecía no querer ni parpadear. Sentía como si en cualquier momento todo pudiera desvanecerse, como si todo fuera efímero y fugaz. Quizás lo era, pensó, mientras recordaba que su vestido de novia se encontraba tirado sobre el baño ajeno, sin poder evitar que su mirada bajara por un breve momento.

Las manos de Edith pasaban por su rostro de forma suave y gentil, analizando cada gesto, cada movimiento, como si pudiera leer la mente contraria al ver aquellas reacciones. Wendy era demasiado transparente después de todo, pudiendo notar como su inseguridad aparecía en su rostro, al igual que las dudas.

—Ojalá pudiera darte tranquilidad. Creo que he arruinado todo, ¿no es así? —comentó la voz de Edith, quien no parecía creer tampoco la cantidad de cosas que habían ocurrido en esos días. No quería mentir más y decir que todo estaría bien, ya que no sabía a ciencia cierta que pasaría en ese momento. Wendy levantó la mirada, sorprendida ante esa declaración. Sus labios buscaron los contarios, como si con ese gesto pudiera borrar todo rastro de inseguridad y de amargura de aquella situación.

—No has hecho nada malo. Eres maravillosa, Edith. Realmente maravillosa. —Las palabras provocaron una sonrisa, recordando que era lo mismo que le mencionó a Wendy antes de dejarla ir. La vida parecía querer poner a esta mujer en su vida, estando dispuesta a aceptar aquello.

—No uses mis palabras en mi contra. No es justo. En tu voz todo suena tan bello…—Edith se inclinó, empezando a dejar un suave beso sobre la punta de la nariz ajena. Wendy cerró los ojos ante el gesto, sin poder evitar sonreír. Una sonrisa natural aparecía en cada una de sus interacciones con Edith, sin poder evitar pensar que todo era tan adecuado, tan correcto.

Era como si perteneciera a sus brazos, como si su piel tuviera que ser acariciada por sus manos. Nunca se había sentido así con nadie. Ninguna de sus antiguas relaciones había tenido tanta intensidad y tanta pasión como estas interacciones, ninguna otra persona había logrado despertar tal nivel de intimidad, queriendo revelar todos y cada uno de sus parámetros frente a la mujer, queriendo a su vez conocer cada detalle de su personalidad, de sus aficiones, de su vida. Estaba bastante segura de que lograrían comprender cada uno de sus demonios, de sus inseguridades y problemas. Ambas podrían afrontar cada situación.

—Quiero saberlo todo de ti —le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acurrucaba más cerca de su pecho, sintiendo el calor de la piel ajena, al igual que el aroma de su piel. Edith soltó una ligera sonrisa, acariciando su rubio cabello aun húmedo.

—No hay mucho que agregar. Hago vestidos. Cocino pasteles. Soy una persona muy aburrida —el timbre de voz de Edith le fascinaba. Era más grave y fuerte, pero suave. No sabía si ambas cosas podrían mezclarse, pero Edith tenía una mezcla y equilibro perfecto entre la delicadeza y la rudeza, como si fuera capaz de lograr hacer todo tipo de actividades por ella sola. Wendy empezó a llenarle de besos la mejilla.

—Entonces creo que somos una pareja de personas aburrida y convencionales. Yo solo programo computadoras y hago cosas aburridas de nerd. Soy una nerd en toda la extensión de la palabra. —Edith no pudo reprimir la risa que le invadió ante tal declaración. Tomó suavemente las mejillas contarías, admirando los ojos miel de Wendy. Lucía hermosa. Wendy era todo menos aburrida. La sola mención de aquella declaración le resultaba bastante irónica, puesto que había quedado fascinada con su conversación y con las múltiples cosas que era capaz de hacer, que para nada estaban dentro de sus habilidades.

—Ambas tenemos nuestros campos de trabajo, son muy diferentes. Creo que podremos aprender un poco de cada área, ¿no te parece? —no sabía que tan cierto era aquello, que tanto duraría la situación o si realmente estaban experimentando una especie de fantasía en unión.

Edith quería perderse en ese momento en aquella sensación. La calidez, la suavidad, todo lo que tenía Wendy Park le hipnotizaba. No podía evitarlo. Las manos de Wendy se encontraban viajando por su espalda, terminando ambas mujeres en un apretado abrazo, emanando calor en el momento mientras la sensación de unión se hacía mucho más profunda. Desde el principio, si eran honestas la una con la otra, siempre hubo una especie de conexión.

Estaba en los detalles, en las miradas, en los gestos. En la forma en la cual se trataban con familiaridad, como si se conocieran de más tiempo. Edith nunca había experimentado algo como esto. Esa sensación de calidez lo rodeaba todo, sin poder contener el impulso natural de querer proteger y preservar a Wendy solo para sí. Quería ser egoísta, se repetía, quería ser egoísta por primera vez en su vida, dejándose llevar por lo que en realidad sentía y necesitaba, sin importar las repercusiones futuras. Solo quería despertar con Wendy cada mañana.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que su frente volviera a unirse a la frente contraria, aspirando el aroma a jazmín que emanaba de la piel de Wendy, queriendo fundirse en el aroma, queriendo fundirse en su cuerpo.

Había soñado con este momento días atrás. La sensación era tan real, pero no podía evitar pensar que quizás se trataba de un sueño de lo más elaborado.

Si de un sueño se trataba, entonces no quería despertar más.

* * *

Madison es Miles es mujer. Es solo una aclaración xD.

Estoy pensando hacer un epilogo para contar lo que sucedió tiempo después, ¿qué piensan?


End file.
